The present application relates to a variable configuration exercise device. In particular, the present application relates to a variable configuration exercise device that can be adjusted to change the orientation of a support surface (e.g., height, inclination, etc.) and/or the resistance provided for by the exercise device.
In some exercise devices, the exerciser can sit, lie, or stand on a seat or other support platform (e.g., a bench) and, from this position, the exerciser can perform a series of exercise routine depending on the type of exercise device that the exerciser is using. Currently, support platforms can be adjusted by the exerciser, for example in height, so that the inclination of the support platform can be changed to suit the exerciser. Depending on the exercise device, the adjustment of the inclination can also change the resistance experienced by the exerciser when performing certain exercise routines. Generally, this adjustment is a manual one and must be carried out each time in accordance with a change of exercise or for a different user.
In such exercise devices, orientation adjustment and/or resistance adjustment can be accomplished through manual means through the use of removable locking devices such as locking pins. The locking pins are configured to retain the support platform in a fixed orientation when engaged, yet permit the exerciser to remove the pin and fix the support platform in another orientation. Since adjustment is manual, the exerciser typically has to dismount the exercise device to adjust the orientation and/or resistance.